


Under The Influence

by foxholeshoyou



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cassian is a dork in love, cassian is drunk and in love, cassian is simp, fluff and love, nesta loves her stupid boyfriend, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: ONE WEEK TIL ACOSF
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Under The Influence

“NESTA!!!” Cassian shouted from their shared bedroom at Rhys and Feyre’s estate.

Nesta rolled her eyes at the sound of her drunk mate being an absolute moron as always.

Feyre grinned and Rhys chuckled, “Have fun with that.”

Nesta just sighed and made her way upstairs with the glass of water Cassian most definitely needed.

When Nesta entered their room Cassian’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hello mate,” he said with a fiendish grin.

Nesta just walked up to him and put the water cup to his lips, “Drink.”

Cassian kept his eyes on Nesta as he drank through the whole glass of water and then slammed it on the bedside table like a shot. “All done!”

Nesta rolled her eyes, “You need to sleep.”

Cassian pouted largely and whined, “No Nestaaa. No sleep. Come here.”

Nesta sighed but got into bed beside Cassian and raised her brows at him, waiting.

Cassian rolled over her and pinned her to the bed, kissing her soundly. Just as quickly he rolled off and was beelining for the bathroom. Nesta heard him start to lose his dinner and made her way to their bathing room. Nesta knelt beside Cassian and held back his hair as he heaved into the toilet.

“Good to know kissing me makes you vomit.”

Cassian groaned but didn’t reply as he heaved again.

Minutes later when Cassian was done puking his guts up, he moved to stand up and when he did he swayed on his feet.

“I’m still drunk,” he said then began to giggle. It seemed he’d broken a dam because now his laughter wouldn’t stop as Nesta forced him back into bed, he just kept giggling like a child.

Five minutes later, with all the lights out and both of them in bed, Cassian still wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Cassian, I love you but please, please shut up.”

This just made Cassian laugh harder. Through his laughs he stage whispered, “Sweetheart! SWEETHEART?”

Nesta smacked him on the arm. “What Cassian!”

He giggled again and said, “Do you think i’m cute?”

You’ve got to be kidding me Cas,” Nesta said exasperatedly.

“You don’t? You don’t think i’m cute?” Cassian stage whispered again, sounding thoroughly offended.

“YES CASSIAN YES YOU ARE CUTE. NOW PLEASE SHH AND GO TO SLEEP.”

Cassian just grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Nesta, “As long as you think i’m cute,” he said, and closed his eyes to sleep.

Nesta just sighed and murmured, “You’re such an idiot.”

Cassian laughed softly and kissed Nesta on the neck, “Yes but that’s why you love me.”

“Mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> ONE WEEK TIL ACOSF


End file.
